<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crisp air by aelins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072914">crisp air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins'>aelins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, GUYS I WROTE SOMETHING WITHOUT SMUT, No Smut, it's a miracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt fill-- the prompt was "omg it's a fucking reindeer" from anon on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crisp air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi welcome to flufff land.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re at the mall, and Manon had just gotten brand new acrylics. Dorian eyes her dagger-like nails with interest, “What get did you get painted on them this time?” Dorian has gotten them both bubble teas and Aunt Annie’s pretzels. </p><p>Manon shows him, “Just little Christmas trees,” she says sweetly. </p><p>Dorian looks on with interest, mostly because he liked how the acrylic nails drew blood on his back when he fucked Manon. He loved the pain and pleasure. </p><p>Manon seems to know what he’s thinking, “I have to get Elide something, she said she wanted a new ankle brace but you know that girl’s sense of gift-giving is a little skewed, I think I’ll get her something from Pandora.” </p><p>Dorian grins, Elide was a nice girl, although her husband, Lorcan… he was terrifying. </p><p>Dorian had waited patiently like a good boyfriend for an hour and a half while Manon got her nails done. </p><p>“Can we stop by that outdoorsy shop? I kind of want to get a new pair of boots.” </p><p>Manon rolls her eyes affectionately, “Honey if you have another pair of shoes we’re going to have to get you a shoe rack like I have.” </p><p>Manon was right, but it didn’t mean Dorian didn’t go ahead and steer them toward the outdoor shop anyway. Manon holds Dorian’s hand and drops her head to his shoulder.</p><p>Both Pandora and the Eastern Mountain Sports shop are on the opposite side of the mall, from the nail salon. So they walk, and are disgustingly cute together, walking through the crowded mall, Dorian whistles a Christmas carol, and Manon glares daggers at him. </p><p>“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Manon asks as they come across the Christmas display where the fountains usually were. </p><p>“Oh my god, it’s a fucking reindeer,” Dorian says, nudging Manon’s hip. </p><p>They snap pictures, and the reindeer looks… not as cute and cuddly as the Christmas cards they were so often depicted on. Manon pays two dollars to feed him, and pet him, and comes back smiling. Dorian--with his luck the beast would kick him in the nuts and cause irreparable damage or something. </p><p>Manon and Dorian pick up a charm for Elide and a new bangle. Dorian even holds Manon’s bags as they leave the mall. </p><p>Dorian breathes in the fresh, cool, crisp air. So much different than the bright, hot atmosphere of the mall. </p><p>They put their purchases in the back of the sports car Dorian drives, a Tesla. Manon says, “Can I drive baby?” </p><p>He laughs, but tosses her the keys and smiles, “If you wreck it….” </p><p>Manon laughs, and they dip into traffic and ride home to their new house. </p><p>Dorian would always give her exactly what she wanted, and they were happy, they were loved and Dorian would always have Manon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me, i’d love to hear form you on social media <a href="https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com">tumblr </a> / <a href="https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_">twitter</a>  / <a href="https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn">instagram</a> / <a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns">tiktok</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>